Monroe Gierl
Monroe Jordan Gierl 'is a former contestant on ''Endurance 3: Hawaii. He competed alongside his partner, Bryanah Bascon, as the Yellow Team. About Monroe was born and raised in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. . Endurance In the Casting Special, the casting crew was impressed by his enthusiasm. In one of his audition tapes, he made a basket, and ranted on the windy conditions in Milwaukee, which might "fly him away to Jupiter". While he was watching the season finale of Endurance 2 with some friends, J.D. came to his house and told him he was one of twenty contestants who was to compete on E3. When the contestants first made it in the jungle, the other girls have considered choosing him to skip the Right to Stay. However, they started to have second doubts about it, ultimately choosing Reece instead. During the Right to Stay challenge, Demian constantly tried to knock him off the pole. However, he made it through. In the partner selection, he caught the #13 ball, and didn't get a partner until Bryanah was bumped by Lindi, and she was forced to be partners with him. He was not happy with the decision, especially as he wanted Alex, but she chose Bjorn. In Headstrong, he was happy to see Taylor back, and was rooting for her in the challenge. As a result of their friendship, he resented Tom for choosing Vanetta and didn't want to befriend him. In the next episode, Yellow was the second team eliminated in the challenge, and they received the Samadhi. He then remarked at the end of the episode that he couldn't just sit back anymore while things happened around him. In the beginning of Bagging on You, Monroe was upset he got Bryanah as a partner because she stirred drama with everyone else, which made them target their team. At the Temple Mission, the Yellow Team, despite getting the Samadhi, ended up winning. Afterward, Monroe wanted to send Orange and Gray up to the Temple of Fate, while Bryanah wanted to send up Blue alongside Orange, because she liked Chris. They ended up sending Orange and Blue up, with the hopes Orange would be eliminated. However, the Orange Team came back. When the next mission was announced to be a Temple Mission the next day, Monroe became scared, because either Yellow, or their allies on Green and Brown, has to win a strategy-based game, or Gray or Purple would win a strength-based game and Yellow would be sent up to Temple along with Green. In the mission Squaring Off, Yellow ends up losing, while Orange wins. He blamed Vanetta for picking Orange when she was supposed to pick Yellow. Monroe's fears came true when Orange picked Yellow and Green to go up to the Temple of Fate. Both teams cried, knowing if they won, their friends wouldn't come back. Yellow, however, manage to survive and returned to the jungle. In Out on a Limb, Yellow received the Heart piece from Green, which Monroe wasn't surprised about. He also wore a green bandana on his arm, something he would continue doing in the rest of the season. In the confessional, he believes Nicole felt sorry for Demian because "Demian has got a whack partner like yourself". In the challenge itself, while the other boys were struggling, Monroe was "making it look easy", as J.D. put it, though it may be because Bryanah was one of the lighter girls on the platform. He won the challenge for Yellow, but not before Reece called him a beast before letting go. When choosing superteams, the Yellow Team decided to pick Purple and Gray, despite Nicole's pleas to join them and Tom's questions on their loyalty. In the superteam challenge, the Yellow Team won, though Monroe was dragged twenty feet across the obstacle course. When deciding on which two teams from the losing superteam would go to Temple, Monroe wanted Orange to be selected, but ended up conceding in sending Red and Brown instead. In an interview later on, he remarks this could be hopeful because Orange and Yellow could start a peace treaty because the former was spared. And much to their relief, the Brown Team came back. Like with every other team except for Gray, Yellow struggled to get a ball in during Pipeline. When Gray won, Monroe suspects what could be the worse, commenting on how everything bad happens to them. Despite wanting Chris at the beginning, Bryanah was relatively happy with having Monroe as a partner, nullifying fears of a team switch. When going on the island, Monroe kissed his pieces goodbye, because he believed that they would be taken away. Unfortunately for Yellow, his worst fears came true, and Yellow was left with no pieces. Things get worse the following day when it's revealed that Nicole told Chris about Yellow's secret alliance with Brown and Orange. Chris confronts Monroe about it with Chris declaring that if he wins the temple mission, Yellow will go to temple. Gray wins I'm Pulling For You and unsurprising gives the samedhi to Yellow. This was a particularly harsh samedhi as it banned Yellow from competing in the following temple mission. Not helping the situation was that Vanetta suffered an injury before the Balance Ball mission which was so bad that she needed to be taken out of the game, leaving Tom as a one man team. Purple ultimately won and they sent Yellow with Brown. Before going to the temple, Monroe poured water in Chris and Reece's sleeping bags so that, if eliminated, they would feel his wrather or if he stays, he'll find their reactions hilarious. Monroe maintained though that Yellow weren't going away even though that is what the other teams were hoping for. At temple, Yellow won two rounds in a row, thus ensuring they would stay. Both Monroe and Bryannah though were emotional as this meant that Tom was eliminated but still happy that they were still in the game. Portrayal & Relationships Monroe was depicted as a competitor, but everyone seems to underestimate him due to his appearance. However, he proves to be a force to be reckoned with; the most significant occurrence of this was in Out on a Limb. Quotes *"STOP IT!" --'''First Elimination *"[Bryanah and Chris] only known each other for one day, but they're going to get married."'' ''--'Pick Your Partner' *"Do I want to see Tom's face around here; no I would rather not." --'Headstrong' *"I'm not happy with Tom because he didn't choose Taylor. He's so arrogant and thinks he's the King of Endurance and I mean look, Tom, you already got cut once!" (on Tom's choice of Vanetta as his partner) --'Headstrong' *"We dominated you!" --'Bagging on You' *"Bet'cha didn't see that coming!" (confessional) ''--'''Bagging on You' *"I know I need to come back, but...not having Green here, it's just as bad as leaving, not having Green." --'Squaring Off' *"...and it will just be as hard to come back as it will be to leave." (on being sent to Temple with Green) ''--'''Squaring Off' *"Hello Nicole, she feels sorry for Demian because he has a whack partner like yourself." (confessional) ''--'''Out on a Limb' *"The comfort level just dropped dramatically and Yellow shot up, because now they know that their little alliance is going to be broken up, and it's unfortunate, but people did it to us, and now we're going to do it to them." *"...well, it's just fine with me, because they've ruined plenty of my days." --'The Halfway Mark' *"Don't count me out until I'm burned at Temple." *"Chris and Lindi, do not let Nicole win this game." (to Gray Team before leaving) ''--'''Final Elimination' Post Endurance He graduated from Nicolet High School in 2007, then attended the University of Wisconsin: Madison. He currently works for a Big Four Firm in Federal Tax Practice. Trivia *Behind the scenes of the show, the contestants played pranks on each other like jokingly trying to drown Monroe in the river. *Monroe gave Sarah many piggy back rides because of the mud. *As a prank, Vanetta and Monroe locked all the port-a-potties making it impossible for anyone to use them. *Monroe's challenge win in Out on a Limb was one of the top 10 moments from the first four seasons. * Monroe was mentioned on ''Endurance: High Sierra's'' Walk the Plank, when Taylor told Connor to "Be Monroe!" ** The challenge itself was not unlike Out on a Limb. * Monroe was considered to be an Endurance fan favorite. Gallery Monroe.jpg External Links * Monroe Gierl at the IMDb Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:E3 contestants Category:Yellow Team Category:Final Four Category:Final Three Category:Athletes Category:Contestants from Wisconsin